Random Happy Feelings
by ChristyRita
Summary: WE all have feelings, it's a part of being human. We're happy, sad, angry- our moods fluctuate. Sometimes we have to enjoy those random happy feelings, because fate and karma always have other ideas. ONE-SHOT!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So there might be slight spelling and grammatical errors, please ignore those. I need to find a beta-reader. Anyways this has been lying in my USB folder for who knows how long and I finally finished it. So It's really rough and slightly all over the place and maybe slight OOC-ness. Either way, I hope you enjoy and review please!

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) **

* * *

><p>That Random Happy Feeling You Get…<p>

**You** know the one I'm talking about. That random happy feeling you get and you don't know why you have it, yet you don't mind in the slightest.

**Most** likely because it's_ him_ who is responsible for that random flutter of butterflies in your stomach causing you to breathe in deeply and exhale loudly. The random happy feeling you get when Eli forgets that he has an exam tomorrow and has exactly twelve hours to study, or when he is trying to convince his best friend that getting matching 'BFF' tattoos is a good idea. Or how about when Adam shows you his elementary school picture, you know the one with the bad haircut, or when the three of you decide to split a banana sundae and somehow it all ends up on your shirts rather than your mouths. When Alli drags you to the mall and can't decide between the pink sparkly heels and the pink sparkly ballet flats, when Connor accidently spills orange juice over the game of RISK you're all playing and you all can't stop laughing. When Wesley and the entire Science Olympiad team come to school with the 1st place trophy and you get to interview them, the inner nerd in you coming out full force.

**You** walk down the stairs of your home and Darcy is there sitting on the couch waiting for you so you can watch old time cartoons like you used to. When you go visit your grandmother on Canada Day and the small barbeque turns into a huge family reunion. When Glen remembers that you don't like cake and buys ice cream instead for dessert, or when your mom decides to do your laundry too. How about when Jake remembers that he's not an only child anymore and remembers to leave enough hot water for your shower. Or when your dad finally apologizes to you for the divorce and then takes you out to dinner and you talk and catch up about everything. That random happy feeling you get when everything is right in the world.

**Then** come all the embarrassing moments that turn into funny moments, producing those random funny moments that you say you hate, but in reality, you never want them to end.

**When** Adam decides it's a good idea to take a hamster from its cage thus banning you guys from the pet store. Or when Eli thinks it'll be a good idea to dye his hair purple and it comes out bright pink because he didn't read the directions right. When Alli decides that wearing 5 inch heels to Drew's football game is a good idea and falls in front of the entire football team. How about when you and Imogen finally make peace, to make it official you both decide to make cake and it ends up everywhere in your kitchen, when Bianca and Adam not-so-secretly make-out behind the tree next to the table outside during lunch. When Darcy sends you pictures of her and the kids in Kenya being silly and just being happy.

**Or **when Glen tells you stories about Jake when he was a toddler and how he would throw tantrums when he couldn't watch 'Teletubbies'. Or when your mom tries to be cool and attempts to use words like "homie" or "dudette". The times when the Science Olympiad team gets a bit too ambitious with their experiments and almost blow up the lab room at Degrassi. When Connor, Wesley, Dave, Sadie, and Hannah decided to start a band and spend an entire lunch period fighting over band names. When your grandmother tries to figure out how to stop your phone from "singing that horrid beeping noise", or when Jake that it would be 'hilarious' to put a snake in your bathroom sink and you end up pouring a bottle of shampoo over his head. When your dad decides he's going to cook Nana Edwards' famous lasagna and he almost sets the kitchen on fire. It's those random funny moments you get when all is right in the world.

**But** sometimes, not everything is as it seems and you just want to cry because life decides that you don't deserve to be happy.

**When** the 100% in English becomes a 78%, or when you turn in your assignment three days late because your computer decided to act like a moody teenager. When you and Alli fight, again, about her choice in guys, or when the waiter at The Dot messes up your simple order of decaf tea. When your mom grounds you for what appears to be no good reason and let's not forget the times when Jake forgets that's he no longer an only child and takes everything in large quantities. When Mr. Perino doesn't get your thematic essay though you followed the format entirely, oh and when the new hall monitor decides to give you detention for running to your next class. Oh I know when Imogen decides it'd be a great idea to ditch art and you get in trouble for covering her. Speaking of female friends, how about when Fiona's mom 'yells' at you for accidently spilling soda on her carpet.

**When** Adam decides to cancel on your movie marathon plans, when you get stuck baby-sitting your bratty next door neighbor, the days when Katie decides to go all drill sergeant on you and assign you to three different topics. And let's not forget Eli cancels your date… three times in a row. You start to wonder if you guys are alright, if you're both into this relationship. How about when you decide to join in on a Science Olympiad debate and you get all the information wrong? Let's not forget that day when it was raining and you don't have a ride home so you walk home in the rain and end up getting sick for an entire week. Yep, it's those random moments where life decides you're not worthy of being happy.

**And** then all your emotions explode and you just want an out.

**You** scream at Jenna because you have no desire to baby-sit Tyson for her after a week of being sick. Every little comment Alli makes about your choice of wardrobe annoys you, so you call her a selfish bitch and she doesn't talk to you at all. Your dad's girlfriend tries too hard to befriend you, so you also call her a bitch and your dad shuns you. Jake decides you wouldn't mind if tore apart the bookshelf in the living room, you know the one that holds all your childhood memories. You get back at him by destroying his model city and both your mom and Glen take his side- you're grounded for a month. You and Adam bicker over what you guys should do for the Science Fair, in a fit of rage, you yell cruel things at him.

**Your** computer decides it still wants to be a moody teenager, so you throw it out the window. Yeah, you had a field day with the cops that day. The huge speech your dad, mom, and Glen gave you after that whole fiasco- Well, at least now dad and I are having conversations, right? Oh and let's not forget that fight with Eli, in the middle of the hallway. You accuse him of being too distant and he accuses you of the same. He says it's your fault and you say it's his. You're both just screaming at each other to the point where you scream, "We're not meant for each other!" and everything just becomes quiet and he looks at you like a lost puppy and you see Principal Simpson coming down the hall, so you run to class before you get detention. You get detention anyways.

**Its** moments like those that make you wonder, "What did I do that was so wrong, that karma decided to get back at me?" It's those random moments that make you wonder if you could truly have it all.

**You** take a walk around the park where mom used to take you and Darcy. You stare at the little kids who are oblivious to the horrors of the world. You see young families being happy together and you're jealous. You see friends hanging out and you're jealous. You see couples doing cheesy and cliché things and you're insanely jealous. You walk around some more trying to clear your head, so you sit down on one the benches.

**You** smile when you see the engraving on it: Misfits7. Somehow, you've managed to sit at "our bench". And you begin to laugh at the random memory that comes to mind. The memory of all seven of you, Eli, Adam, Alli, Bianca, Fiona, and Imogen, finally putting all your differences aside and becoming one big group of friends- It truly was a random moment when that happened; a happy random moment.

**So** with your head clear, you begin to walk home and then out of nowhere, you're happy. You know that random happy feeling you get when you know, as soon as you get a chance, you'll set everything right and the world will be as one?

**You** go home and apologize to Glen and your mom; you're sorry for everything and for being a brat and they agree to lighten your punishment, but you can't have a phone. It's alright in your mind. You knock on Jake's door and apologize for the shampoo and model city incident. You're forgiven, though "Next time you might not be so lucky" he laughs as he goes back to his work plans. You call Jenna first to apologize and she says she understands and it's okay. You offer to watch Tyson sometime next week so she can catch up on school work and she accepts.

**Alli** is a tricky feat, in order for her to forgive you, you need to be her Barbie doll for a week, you accept with a smile and all is right between you two. You borrow your mom's computer and email Adam a link to a new online interactive comic book and you're best buds again. You formally apologize to your dad's girlfriend the next day and she accepts. You both come up with a compromise to not step on each other's toes. And there's only one more apology to go and you don't know how to start so you make a list of all the random happy moments and you show it to him and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>"So… what do you think?" I ask<p>

Eli is reading the last page of the list, so-to-speak, and I'm scared with nervousness for his answer. "My hair turning pink is a random happy moment for you?" he asks with a laugh. "Yeah it is." I reply. He walks across the room to where his stereo system is and takes something from the top of it.

"This is why I was so distant from you for the last couple of weeks. Forgive me?" he says as he makes his way back to me and hands me a small box. It's blue with a light shimmer to it, "Did you rob a bank?" I jokingly ask as I open it…and gasp. It's a beautiful sliver necklace with a small blue stone as its only ornament. I look up to him and his entire face is filled with warmth. "No, I didn't rob a bank, but I did have to do massive amount of work at the radio station." He scratched the back of his neck, something he does when he is really nervous. "Uhm, do you like it?" I look back down at the necklace in its pretty little box and I go to give Eli a hug.

"I love it."

That random happy feeling you get, you know the one, the one where everything is right in the world and you're insanely happy and it's because he's the one producing it.

That random happy feeling you get, there is no better feeling than that.


End file.
